Oneshot  Confetes, Amor e Serpentinas
by AyehCullen
Summary: Um amor de carnaval sobrevive à quarta-feira de cinzas ou pode durar por toda a eternidade?


One-shot - Confetes, Amor e Serpentinas

Carnaval. A melhor época do ano. O sol brilhava alto no céu, as pessoas felizes passeavam pelas ruas. Crianças e adultos fantasiados, homens vestidos de mulher e um sorriso estampado no rosto de cada um. Há quem não goste de Carnaval, mas para mim, Isabella, este era um momento esperado por todo o ano. Sentia-me extremamente contagiada pelo clima de alegria e sensualidade que envolvia o ambiente e sendo carioca da gema este seria mais um ano em que eu iria perder a conta de em quantos blocos eu iria sair.

E os romances de Carnaval! Ah os romances... Não tinha o costume beijar qualquer um que me desse um "chega mais minha nega" ao som de "Mamãe eu quero", mas não beijar no carnaval era como Escola de samba sem comissão de frente, ficava sem graça.

Neste momento eu estava em frente ao espelho, terminando de fazer a maquiagem vermelha em volta de meus olhos. Este ano sairia de índia, afinal tenho que dar essa alegria aos meus ancestrais. Meus longos cabelos muito lisos e de um castanho quase vermelho e os olhos de uma cor semelhante a chocolate, levemente puxados eram as únicas heranças indígenas que minha bisavó tinha me deixado. De resto, eu era o resultado de meu pai moreno e minha mãe loira de olhos azuis. Sim, minha mãe era uma gringa que tinha se apaixonado pela cor marrom bombom de um carioca no meio do Bola Preta, mas essa história é para mais tarde... Voltando ao meu tipo físico, meu corpo era bem legal para os meus 25 anos, afinal todo o investimento em horas diárias na academia tenha que trazer algum resultado. Seios de um tamanho médio, cintura fina e quadris largos.

Posso dizer que sou apaixonada por carnaval desde que ainda estava na barriga de minha mãe. Tudo começou no desfile do Bola Preta no carnaval de 1985 quando a inglesa Renée decidiu passar o primeiro carnaval no Brasil e desfilar no bloco mais tradicional do Rio de Janeiro. Depois de algumas horas de muitas fotos, empurra-empurra e marchinhas de carnaval, Charlie se encantou com o jeito descontraído da gringa e quis saber se o gosto do beijo da estrangeira era diferente do das brasileiras, e pronto! A mistura de chá com caipirinha deu certo e o amor de carnaval foi além da quarta-feira de cinzas. Renée e Charlie se casaram um ano depois e no ano seguinte eu nasci. A partir deste dia como agradecimento aos deuses do carnaval todos os anos meus pais pulavam os quatro dias de folia. Até hoje tinha a foto de meu primeiro bloco vestida de baianinha.

E este ano não seria diferente, mais um ano de alegria e diversão. O que eu não esperava era que o destino tivesse me reservado uma grande surpresa.

...

- Vamos embora, povo! Estou pronta!

-Até que fim Bella. Achei que iríamos chegar ao fim do bloco.

-Só demorei um pouquinho tá. Você que é chata Ali - disse mostrando a língua para sua melhor amiga que estava vestida de fada.

Bella e Alice se conheciam desde crianças. Elas junto com Rose formavam um trio praticamente inseparável, e além da amizade o amor pelo carnaval era o outro elemento que as unia. Típicas garotas moradoras da Zona Norte do Rio, dividiam seu tempo entra o trabalho, a família e as inúmeras festas, baladas e churrascos.

-Nossa você está uma delícia de índia em Bellinha. Se eu gostasse de mulher até que te dava uns pegas.

-Porque você sempre fica mais depravada do que já é no carnaval, Rose.

-Amiga esta é a melhor época do ano. Ninguém é de ninguém! Não vejo a hora de pegar uns gatinhos lindos e sarados no bloco.

- Você sempre dá sorte, afinal é loira dos olhos azuis e todo mundo pensa que você é gringa. Fica mais fácil.

-Ali, não precisa ficar triste. Você é a baixinha mais gostosa que eu conheço e depois quem te vê montada de musa na Unidos da Tijuca presta mais atenção no seu corpo do que no seu tamanho.

-Ahh obrigada! A sessão deprê já passou. Quem sabe eu não encontro um elfo delícia para mim. - respondeu Alice, arrancado gargalhadas das amigas.

-Então vamos parar com as declarações de amor e vamos "sapucar".

A índia, a fada e mágica saíram de casa sob as recomendações de cuidado de Renée e Charlie e caíram na farra. Este era apenas o primeiro dia de folia e ainda teriam mais três pela frente, mas para essas meninas cada momento que teriam pela frente deveria ser aproveitado ao máximo. Cantaram, pularam, riram, beijaram... E já era de madrugada quando finalmente voltaram para casa, com os pés doendo, cansadas, mas com um sorriso enorme em seus rostos.

- Ai. Estou morta com farofa - disse Rose se jogando no sofá da casa de Bella.

- Também estou acabada. E olha que ainda é só o primeiro dia - falou Alice enquanto tirava seus tênis imundos.

-Se continuar nesse ritmo, me enterre na quarta-feira de cinzas - afirmou Bella.

-É melhor darmos uma maneirada na segunda, afinal tem o desfile. - falou Rose para Alice

-Putz, nem fala. Mas e ai, partiu praia amanhã?

-Claro, mas eu não quero ficar vermelha. Já pensou eu desfilar parecendo um camarão.

-Ah minha filha, posso até ficar parecendo um camarão, mas serei o camarão mais gostoso da avenida.

-Só você Rose. Mas e ai algum gato de hoje tem futuro?

-Bella, você não sabe que amor de carnaval só dura até a quarta-feira de cinzas?

-Meus pais são o maior exemplo de que essa regra tem exceção.

-Tá, mas você sabe o quanto eu fujo do chamado "namoro", então deixa quieto.

-E você Ali?

-Até que tinha uns gostosinhos, mas ainda não encontrei meu "elfo maravilha".

-Então ainda estamos "solteiras no Rio de Janeiro" - disse Bella fazendo piada.

-Estou vendo que o papo está bom. Se divertiram?- perguntou Renée que entrava na sala.

-Muito, mãe. Estamos quebradas - respondeu Bella.

-E os gatos?

-Ah tia Renée, um melhor do que o outro.

-Delícia, delícia.

-Assim você me mata. - completou Rose a música que não parava de tocar nas rádios.

-Já está bom meninas. Informação demais - disse Charlie enquanto abraçava sua esposa por trás.

- Até parece que você não fazia a mesma coisa no Carnaval Charlie. Aposto que dava em cima de quase todas as mulheres do bloco.

-Isso era antes de encontrar você minha branquinha - disse Charlie enquanto beijava o pescoço de Renée.

-Ali e melhor a gente levantar acampamento. Acho que os tios estão querendo curtir um pouco da folia.

-Por isso que eu gosto de você Rose, sempre foi uma garota esperta.

-Charlie!

-Bellinha se você quiser pode ir dormir lá em casa - ofereceu a loira.

-Rose você também não é mole em menina.

- Tia, só sou realista. Bellinha se você quiser, minha casa está às ordens. Bora anã.

-Só não te digo quem é anã, porque estou na frente dos meus tios.

-Vou ficar por aqui mesmo, Rose. Acho que meus pais vão se comportar.

-Comportar é um pouco forte, querida. Prometo tentar ser discreto - disse Charlie arrancando gargalhada das meninas e deixando Renée vermelha como um pimentão.

-Beijos em todos - disse Alice.

-Beijos e um tapa na bunda. Menos em você, tio. Não quero problemas com Dona Renée - falou Rose.

...

Isabella despertou com o calor dos raios de sol que entravam pela janela de seu quarto. Mais um dia de folia. Animada, fez sua higiene pessoal e logo se juntou a seus pais na cozinha para o café.

-Bom dia, lindos!

-Bom dia filha- disse Charlie enquanto deixava seu jornal sobre a mesa para dar um beijo em Bella.

-Bom dia amorzinho - a cumprimentou Renée enquanto os servia com suco de laranja.

-Vai sair em algum bloco hoje?

-Devo ir só á Banda de Ipanema. Não posso demorar muito na rua, afinal hoje tem desfile.

-Eu ia comentar isso. Não sei de onde você tira energia para pular em bloco e depois ficar sambando na avenida.

-Isso é o sangue brasileiro dela, amorzão. Ela é igual ao paizão aqui, tem borogodó. - disse Charlie fazendo Bella gargalhar e Renée revirar os olhos.

-Já ate falei que acho que você é contrabando, onde já se viu um brasileiro com o nome em inglês.

-Aqui no Brasil é assim mesmo. Os pais acham o nome bonitinho e colocam na criança. Tenho pena de um primo meu que se chama Rudiguliver. Isso já é sacanagem!

-Tadinho. Mas pode deixar que eu não vou exagerar hoje não, mãe. Encontro com vocês na concentração?

-Sim, sim. Encontra com a gente lá. Tenho que resolver um assunto com sua mãe antes de desfilar.

-Que assunto Charlie?

-O mesmo que nós discutimos ontem - disse o pai de Bella lançando, discretamente, um olhar malicioso para sua mulher.

- Não discutimos nada ontem...

- Mãe, até eu já entendi. Mas acho melhor deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Já recebi informação demais. Vou à casa da Ali. Beijos

Isabella saiu da cozinha rindo. Desde que se entendera por gente observava o amor e o fogo que existia entre seus pais. É claro que apesar das brincadeiras, nunca tinha passado nenhuma situação constrangedora em relação aos dois. Charlie e Renée sempre se preocuparam em manter sua intimidade somente para eles. Mas como já era adulta, Bella conseguia o duplo sentido presente em várias frases de seu pai.

...

Isabella passou o resto da manhã na casa de Alice, tomando sol com ela e Rose na beira da piscina de plástico armada no quintal. Já passava do meio-dia quando pegaram o metrô para curtir mais um bloco na Zona Sul do Rio.

Assim que a Banda de Ipanema tomou conta da orla da praia foram atrás da multidão cantando, dançando, curtindo o clima de alegria e brincadeira, que dominava do ambiente. Depois de mais de duas horas na folia, estavam fazendo o caminho inverso para voltarem para casa quando Bella sentiu sua mão ser puxada. Já ia virar para dispensar o engraçadinho quando se perdeu em um mar verde escuro.

-E oi. Desculpa... Hum... Por te puxar assim, mas um amigo meu brasileiro falou que é assim que se faz e... - disse o homem meio sem graça e com um carregado sotaque estrangeiro.

Edward agradeceu em pensamento as aulas de português que tinha feito desde que decidiu fazer um curso de Cultura latino-americana na faculdade.

-Ah... Tudo bem, mas eu acho que seu amigo está um pouco enganado - disse Bella simpática. Afinal que mulher do mundo não poderia ser simpática com um deus grego daqueles.

A morena já tinha visto muitos homens bonitos em sua vida, mas nada se comparava a este exemplar parado em sua frente. Os olhos eram de um verde intenso. Os cabelos cor de cobre, quase ruivos estavam bagunçados e apontavam para várias direções diferentes. Queixo quadrado, lábios finos e bem desenhados, barba por fazer. Cada detalhe captado pelo olhar atento e admirado de Bella a faziam praticamente salivar para provar esse homem.

-Me desculpa novamente. Mas eu querer saber o seu nome - disse o ruivo tentando arranhar um português.

-Isabella. Bella, na verdade. E você?

-Edward. Posso conversar um pouco com você Isabella?

-Já estamos conversando Edward, mas eu gostei de você - respondeu Bella achando graça do gringo.

-Sabe vou fazer isso do meu jeito. Eu não saber muito bem como... Hum... "chegar" nas mulheres daqui - disse enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos de sua nuca, envergonhado.

Bella aproveitou a ação para analisar melhor o corpo do homem. E graças ao forte calor da cidade o ruivo estava sem camisa. Gostoso. Essa era a palavra que definia perfeitamente a forma física de Edward. O abdômen era levemente sarado, os braços fortes, e Bella teve que morder os lábios para segurar um gemido de aprovação ao ver o v de seus quadris em direção ao "paraíso". Nunca se sentira tão atraída por alguém dessa forma.

- Te dou essa chance - disse fazendo charme.

-Ah obrigado. Sabe Isabella eu gostar muito de você. É muito linda.

- Valeu pela tentativa. Também gostei de você.

-Acha que eu merecer um beijo pela tentativa?

-Hum...

Bella até que tentou fazer mais um pouco de charme, mas na realidade sua mente praticamente gritava SIM. O jeito envergonhado e a forma engraçada de falar do ruivo só contribuíram para deixá-la ainda mais interessada.

Deixando o falso pudor de lado se aproximou e tascou um beijo no ruivinho. Passada a surpresa inicial, Edward correspondeu avidamente ao beijo de Isabella. Nenhum dos dois se preocupou com as centenas de pessoas que passavam pela rua, ou com os olhares maliciosos de Rose e Alice. Naquele momento tudo que importava era a vontade de sentir o outro, de degustar o sabor da pessoa que tinha chamado tanto sua atenção.

Logo após o momento em que seus lábios tocaram o de Edward, Bella sentiu uma corrente elétrica passando por todo seu corpo e o já conhecido fogo se instalar entre suas pernas. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim! O gringo tinha o poder de acendê-la de uma forma que nunca tinha experimentado. Suas mãos rapidamente se embrenharam pelos fios cor de cobre para trazer Edward mais para si. O que era realmente um feito dado ao estado que se encontravam.

Já Edward estava extasiado. Bem que seu amigo falou que as brasileiras eram diferentes, mas o ruivo sabia que na realidade seja qual fosse a nacionalidade a diferença residia na mulher que devorava seus lábios naquele momento. Seu corpo já respondia ao dela e precisou se concentrar para não passar por um grande constrangimento, afinal alguma parte remota de seu cérebro ainda se lembrava que estavam no meio da rua.

-Humm... Edward eu tenho que ir - disse manhosa, mas apesar de afirmar que tinha de ir não desgrudou de Edward em nenhum momento.

-Não. Fica comigo, morena - respondeu enquanto trilhava beijos suaves por seu pescoço.

-Não posso. Minhas amigas estão me esperando.

-Então como eu fazer para te ver de novo. Me dá seu telefone.

-Não sei...

-Por favor.

Bella tinha sérias restrições ao dar informações pessoais suas a um estranho, mas sua intuição afirma que Edward era confiável e como seus instintos nunca tinham falhado até hoje, resolveu ceder e deu o número de seu celular para o gringo que prometeu te ligar. Apesar de ter gostado muito de seu ruivinho, a morena não quis alimentar falsas esperanças. Se ele ligasse seria ótimo, se não bola para frente.

-Que isso Belinha? Que isso? *

-Não fiz nada de mais Alice. Só dei um beijo no gringo delícia.

-Um beijo. Ahh Bella, um beijo você dá na sua mãe. Aquilo foi quase uma preliminar em público.

-Não exagera Rose. E vamos embora que tenho de descansar um pouco antes do desfile.

Por volta das 16 horas as três meninas voltaram para casa. Bella queria dormir um pouco antes do desfile, afinal seriam 82 minutos em que teria que dar o seu melhor pela sua escola. Durante todo trajeto ainda teve que ouvir as gracinhas de Alice o Rose, mas preferiu não dar atenção as duas. A realidade era que não conseguia parar de pensar em seu ruivo. Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dele em sua boca e sua pele do rosto se encontrava levemente ardida pelo roçar de sua barba por fazer.

Depois de alguns minutos finalmente chegaram a casa. Charlie e Renée deveriam estar pulando carnaval em algum bloco, porque Bella não os encontrou. Após tomar seu banho foi se deitar, e a última coisa que passou por sua mente antes do sono a dominar foram os profundos olhos verdes.

...

Um barulho insistente martelava no fundo da cabeça de Isabella e foi este mesmo barulho que a fez despertar apenas uma hora depois de ter ido dormir. Demorou ainda um tempo passa assimilar que tal som vinha de seu celular e ainda sonolenta atendeu o aparelho.

-Alô.

-Oi. Isabella? É o Edward - disse o ruivo do outro lado da linha fazendo com que a morena desse um pulo da cama.

-O-oi Edward. Tudo Bem?

-Sim. Eu querer saber se posso te encontrar hoje?

-Hum... Eu adoraria, mas hoje eu vou desfilar - respondeu um pouco desanimada.

-Sério? Sempre quis ver os desfiles de escolas de samba – disse animado.

-Ah é lindo. Uma experiência única. Pena que os ingressos acabam muito rápido.

-Eu poder te ver lá?

-P-pode. Ainda tem um tempinho na concentração, antes do desfile, e podemos nos ver se você quiser. Mas lá é sempre muito cheio.

-Não ter problema. Eu te acho minha morena.

Bella deu todas as coordenadas de como seria para Edward conseguir chegar até o Sambódromo do Rio e onde sua escola estaria concentrada. Ao desligar o telefone, mal podia conter a felicidade. Se já estava animada para desfilar antes, agora teria um motivo e tanto para não conseguir conter a ansiedade até o grande momento.

...

-Vamos meninas. Meus pais já estão lá esperando a gente.

-Calma Bella. A concentração é às oito horas e ainda são sete.

-Ahh, mas quero dar atenção ao meu ruivo antes de ter que trocar de roupa e tal.

-Sabia que tinha homem no meio. Ou melhor, terá homem no meio. Abaixa o facho Isabella. Já já nós vamos- disse Rose fazendo piada da amiga.

-Quero ver se fosse com você.

-Se fosse comigo eu nem desfilava. Ia passear com meu carrinho alegórico pela Sapucaí do ruivo e olha que 82 minutos seria pouco tempo para minha escola entrar na avenida.

-Rose você é tarada – falou Alice que finalmente tinha ficado pronta e agora esperava a loira junto de Bella.

-Não sou tarada. Sou uma mulher com o desejo sexual intenso. E pode parar de fazer essa cara, que eu conheço bem as duas e sei que de freira vocês não tem nem a fantasia.

- Vamos ficar aqui discutindo nossa vida sexual ou vamos?

-Ih ta bom. Estressada.

Ainda fazendo piada de Bella, as mulheres foram animadas para a Sapucaí. Hoje apenas a escola da morena iria desfilar. Amanhã seria a vez de Rose e Alice estarem deslumbrantes na avenida. Apesar de serem quase siamesa no quesito escola de samba eram totalmente diferentes. Cada uma torcia por uma agremiação e na quarta-feira se cinzas se reuniam para assistir a apuração e sacanear umas as outras.

...

Já tinham se passado duas horas desde que chegaram à concentração para o desfile e nada de Edward aparecer. Logo após a primeira hora de espera, Bella decidiu terminar de vestir sua fantasia com a ajuda de Renée, Alice e Rose.

-Cadê o príncipe Bellinha?

-Não sei. Ou ele se perdeu ou não veio mesmo – respondeu, e Alice não deixou de perceber o tom de decepção em sua voz.

-Ele gringo Bella. Além de não conhecer a cidade direito, eles sempre ficam meio deslumbrados com tudo que encontram por aqui. Querem tirar foto até de mendigo sambando na rua.

-É pode ser, Ali.

-Ih esse gringo não morre tão cedo. Olha ele vindo Ali. Ei! Ferrugem, aqui. – gritou Rose para Edward que parecia meio perdido no meio da multidão.

-Não disse que eles ficavam meio lerdos aqui – falou Alice rindo.

Mas Bella só tinha olhos para seu ruivinho, que parecia deslumbrado com a imagem da mulher em sua frente. Realmente para Edward tudo era novo e interessante. Nunca tinha visto um evento que reunisse tantas pessoas com o mesmo objetivo de brincar, rir, beijar... Mas ao ver sua morena deslumbrante como estava qualquer pensamento coerente deixou sua cabeça.

-Nossa! Você estar linda. So beautiful! – disse com a boca meio aberta.

-Gringo fecha a boca por que o pai dela está rondando por aqui. Se não quiser perder os balangandãs e melhor tirar essa cara de "quero te comer".

-ROSE!

-Só estou ajudando Bellinha. Mas pode curtir o Ferrugem. Eu e anã ficamos de olho no tio Charlie.

-Realmente eu fazer uma ótima coisa em viajar para o Brasil.

-Que bom. Está gostando do carnaval?

- Depois que você apareceu ficou maravilhoso. Não querer mais ir embora.

-Eu gosto disso – disse Bella enquanto circulava o pescoço de Edward com os seus braços e tocava os lábios dele com os seus. Era realmente uma pena que não pudessem aprofundar o beijo devido à maquiagem da jovem. Ficaram apenas na troca de selinhos e carinhos inocentes.

- Quero ver você depois do desfile – pediu Bella manhosa.

-Eu também querer ver você minha deusa.

- Então você pode ficar com as meninas. Elas irão me esperar no camarote e logo depois irão para a dispersão. Te vejo lá. – explicou a morena antes de dar um selinho demorado em Edward.

Na verdade o que os dois mais queriam neste momento era poder saciar um pouco do desejo que sentiam um pelo outro dando um beijo de verdade, mas isso teria que ficar para depois. O que não era necessariamente ruim.

Edward, Alice e Rose deixaram Bella e seguiram para o camarote somente quando a escola já estava iniciando seu desfile. Charlie e Renée sairiam na mesma escola, ambos com a camisa da diretoria ao lado da filha. Renée porque poderia ajudar Bella lhe dando água ou caso alguma peça da fantasia caísse. Já Charlie ficava por ciúmes de sua menina mesmo.

Assim que os fotos e o grito de guerra do puxador anunciaram o inicio do desfile, Isabella sentiu seu coração disparar no peito. Era sempre assim, mas hoje parecia ter um gosto especial. Saber que Edward estaria em algum lugar a vendo desfilar serviu de combustível para dar mais do que o seu melhor na avenida. Sambou com o corpo, com a alma e com o coração.

Do alto do camarote Edward conseguia ver, mesmo que um pouco distante, sua deusa desfilando na avenida. Sua vontade era estar lá, ao lado dela. Mas já se sentia satisfeito de ser brindado com essa visão perfeita.

-Fecha a boca ai Ferrugem. Daqui a pouco está babando - brincou Rose.

-Ela ser linda.

-Ihh apaixonou.

Se estava apaixonado ou não ainda era muito cedo para saber. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que queria ter Bella em sua vida.

...

Os 82 minutos na avenida passaram como se fossem segundos para Isabella. Apesar de exausta estava longe de querer ir para casa dormir. Queria ver Edward. Ao chegar à Praça da Apoteose suas amigas e seu ruivo já estavam a esperando.

-Ui arrasou em linda!- gritou Rose.

-Ai escola estava todo um arraso Belinha, acho que este ano o título é de vocês.

-Calma Alice ainda tem amanhã – disse Charlie querendo ser cauteloso. –Quem é esse gringo ai? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Amigo da Bella. – respondeu Alice tentando fazer pouco caso.

-É pai meu amigo. Agora me ajuda a tirar esse esplendor – pediu a morena e não deixou de notar a cara emburrada de seu pai.

-Obrigada paizinho.

-Eu e sua mãe vamos para a Lapa com o pessoal da harmonia. Vai querer ir com a gente?

-Não, pai. Vou ficar com as meninas. Tenho que tirar o resto da fantasia.

-Hum...Sei.

-Vamos amor, deixa de ser chato. Até parece que você não tinha seus romances de carnaval.

-Mas é diferente Renée.

-Deixa de ser rabugento e vamos embora. – disse Renée rebocando seu marido.

-Olha bem o que vai fazer em gringo. Se não dou um jeito de cortar a faca sua gaitinha de fole.

Edward parecia um pouco perdido com as palavras de Charlie, mas conseguiu notar bem claramente o tom de advertência na voz do pai de Bella.

- Você me espera. Só vou trocar de roupa aqui no carro da Rose e depois nos podemos sair.

-Por mim você saia iria comigo assim.

-Ih ficou animado, ele gente.

-Para com isso, Rose. O menino já está vermelho de tanta piadinha que você jogou para ele no camarote.

-Ele está vermelho é de ficar torrando no sol, Alice. Não ouviu falar de protetor solar não meu filho?

- Em? – perguntou Edward confuso.

- Não é nada, não. Rose que adora fazer uma piada.

-Me chamou de palhaça agora.

-Ah eu saber como é. Tenho um amigo que assim. Emmett.

-Gostei disso. Ele é gostoso? – perguntou a loira descaradamente.

-É... eu não reparar muito nisso.

-Ah, mas se ele estiver no Brasil, pode fazer o favor de me apresentar. Fica dando em cima da Bella e nem para me apresentar uns gostosinhos. Eu mereço! – disse a loira revirando os olhos teatralmente.

- Rose vamos para o carro antes que a Bella agarre o menino aqui na rua. Olha a cara dela de tarada.

-Até você Alice!

-Só estou sendo sincera amiga.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora desde que tinha entrado no carro, Bella saiu sem a fantasia. Vestia apenas um short jeans curto com brilho nas laterais e uma blusa branca básica que realçava seus seios fartos. Nos pés uma sandália havaiana branca, também decorada com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes. A maquiagem se manteve e seus cabelos estavam soltos e agora, levemente cacheados. Linda. Foi o que pensou Edward.

-Acabei. Vamos?

-Sim.

-E Edward, não se esquece do seu amigo em. –disse Rose enquanto era rebocada novamente para o carro por Alice.

-Hum... Desculpa pela maluquice dessas duas.

-Nada. Eu gostar delas. Acho que Jasper e Emmett também irão.

- Quem são esses?

-Meus amigos. Mas para onde você querer ir?

-Conhece a Lapa?

-Não

-Então é para lá que nós vamos.

Tudo bem que poderia ter a má sorte de encontrar com seu pai, mas Bella deixou esse pensamento de lado e pegando a mão de Edward o levou para o berço da boêmia carioca. Lá riram, brincaram, sambaram, ou melhor, Bella sambou, Edward ficou apenas no passinho com o dedo para o alto. Mas a cada beijo roubado e carícia trocada às coisas ia ficando cada vez mais quentes. Até que ficou simplesmente impossível de resistir.

-Eu precisar de você, Bella. – sussurrou o ruivo no ouvido da morena.

-Também.

-Vamos embora? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e Isabella já sabia bem onde isso iria parar.

Entraram no primeiro taxi que viram e seguiram até o hotel de Edward no Leblon. Durante todo trajeto era beijos, carinhos e por vezes Bella sentia a mão do ruivo tentado seguir o caminho até seus seios por dentro de sua blusa. Apesar de também estar queimando de necessidade, preferia chegar até o quarto para terem mais liberdade. Não gostava de ficar se agarrando na frente de um desconhecido.

-Calma meu ruivinho.

-Desculpe, mas eu ficar louco com você – sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

Assim que o taxi chegou ao local indicado subiram apressadamente para o quarto do ruivo entre selinhos e sorrisos cúmplices. Bella nunca tinha feito uma loucura como essa na vida, afinal se entregaria para um estranho, mas o desejo era tão grande que a impedia de ter qualquer pensamento racional neste momento. E tudo se tornava ainda mais difícil ao sentir os beijos molhados de Edward por seu pescoço. Mal passaram da porta e o jovem estava devorando seus lábios novamente.

-Espera. Eu quero fazer uma coisa. - disse Isabella sem fôlego fazendo com que Edward se sentasse na borda da enorme cama com lençóis de algodão branco.

Sensualmente, como se uma música lenta e envolvente tocasse no rádio, Bella aos poucos foi tirando sua roupa, fazendo um strip-tease para seu ruivo, que olhava tudo com os olhos quase negros de luxúria. A primeira peça a deixar seu corpo foi à blusa branca, sendo logo seguida pelo sutiã rendado de mesma cor. Ainda de costas a morena tirou lentamente o short fazendo com que a respiração de Edward saísse em arquejos ao ver a peça íntima quase inexistente.

-Oh God! You want make me crazy.

-Em português meu ruivinho. Eu gosto de saber o que você está falando - disse Bella por cima do ombro ainda sem se virar.

-Eu dizer que você quer me deixar louco.

-Louco por mim - respondeu finalmente se virando e sentando sobre Edward. Cada uma de suas pernas estava de um lado do quadril do ruivo colocando seus sexos em contato direto.

Edward passou a distribuir beijos molhados por todo o colo de Isabella, alcançando em poucos minutos os seios fartos da morena. Uma de suas mãos se ocupava em brincar e apertar o mamilo intumescido, enquanto sua língua sugava o outro, intercalando leves mordidas.

Tudo isso estava deixando Isabella louca. Era praticamente impossível ficar parada ao sentir a língua de Edward nos seus seios e seu membro batendo no lugar certo a cada movimento de quadril que fazia. Edward já tinha se livrado de sua camisa e bermuda ficando apenas com sua boxer branca. Da boca dos amantes só se ouvia lamurias, sussurros e gemidos de prazer.

-Vem Edward. Preciso de você - implorou.

- Ainda não minha deusa. Querer sentir seu gosto primeiro.

Em movimento rápido Edward posicionou Bella no centro da cama ficando entre suas pernas. Aos poucos seus beijos foram descendo dos seios para a barriga e cintura da morena e ao chegar a seu umbigo, não resistiu em provocá-la mais um pouco com lambidas suaves.

-Ed-Edward.

Propositalmente ignorou a parte mais necessitada do corpo de Isabella e passou beijar a parte interna de suas coxas. A cada beijo recebido nesta região sensível, Isabella se lamuriava e tentava esfregar uma perna na outra em busca de alívio. O que era prontamente impedido por seu ruivo. Para piorar ainda mais sua situação a barba por fazer de Edward roçava por sua pela lhe provocando calafrios que iam diretamente para seu centro de prazer.

Quando finalmente se cansou da tortura, Edward retirou lentamente a minúscula peça que abrigava o sexo de Isabella e bastou somente o primeiro contato entre sua língua e o centro quente e molhado para que Bella se desfizesse em ais e lamúrias.

-Ed-Edward. Vem agora, preciso de você dentro de mim.

- O que você quer minha deusa?

-Quero você.

-Mas eu estar aqui.

-Quero isso. - respondeu Isabella o acariciando por cima da boxer, que segundos depois estava jogada no chão do quarto juntamente com as outras peças de roupa.

-Vem meu ruivinho, vem.

Não precisou nem de mais uma palavra, no momento seguinte Edward penetrava o corpo de Isabela provocando um gemido alto dos dois. O ritmo que começou calmo e carinhoso aos pouco foi se tornando selvagem e intenso. A cada arremetida de Edward, Bella levantava seus quadris aumentando assim o prazer do casal.

Suor, lamúrias, gritos, gemidos... Tudo se tornava mais intenso à medida que o clímax se aproximava. Edward descobriu amar sentir-se dentro do corpo de Bella, enquanto suas unhas lhe arranhavam as costas e seus gemidos inundavam seus ouvidos.

Isabella nunca sentiu tanto prazer como neste momento. Além de sentir o membro de seu ruivo gostoso a invadindo cada vez mais fundo e duramente, os gemidos roucos de Edward em seu ouvido e suas mãos apertando fortemente suas coxas a lançavam em uma espiral de prazer sem fim.

Foi no ritmo intenso de uma bateria que escola de samba que os dois alcançaram o céu, gritando alto o nome um do outro, para logo depois desabarem exaustos no colchão macio.

-Nossa! -disse Bella ainda sem fôlego.

-Perfect. Eu realmente gostar muito de você Isabella.

-Eu também gosto muito de você meu ruivinho.

-Eh... Eu não querer que você fique assustada, mas... hum... eu acho que estou apaixonado. Não quero ir embora.

-Eu também não quero que você vá. – disse Bella já sentindo as lágrimas traiçoeiras em seus olhos.

-Vou terminar meu curso de Historia da America Latina aqui no Brasil. Tenho mais um ano de curso.

-Eu vou ficar muito feliz em ter você aqui Edward.

-Então se eu vou ficar você aceita ser minha namorada? - perguntou apreensivo.

- Aceito - respondeu Bella com um grande sorriso para logo depois se embrenhar novamente nos braços de seu gringo. Nunca o carnaval tinha sido tão maravilhoso como este.

"_**Como será o amanhã? Responda quem puder. O que irá me acontecer? O meu destino será como Deus quiser (...). E vai chegando o amanhecer. Vejo a mensagem zodiacal. O realejo diz que eu serei feliz, sempre feliz."**_ (O amanhã – Samba de Enredo da União da Ilha de 1978)

*Parte de um funk carioca. "Que isso novinha? Que isso?


End file.
